The Arizona ADC Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) is responsible for maintaining the data acquisition and integration infrastructure for the Arizona ADC, assuring overall data quality and conformance to the UDS, facilitating the accessibility to data for designated investigators, and developing novel methods of analysis and data mining techniques to advance research on age-related dementia and cognitive decline. In the current application, our goal is to strengthen the role of the DMSC in supporting the growth of our ADC through three Specific Aims: (1) to provide quality data management, statistical analysis and experimental design support for center investigators, (2) to facilitate access and use of the integrated data for research, recruitment, and retention efforts, and (3) to actively participate in research collaborations to advance the center's objectives. Particularly, we will: (la) Provide a complete, accurate, standardized, and carefully maintained centralized database to characterize the demographic, clinical, neuropsychological, genetic, and neuropathological features of subjects enrolled and followed in the individual sites that are part of the Arizona ADC. (lb) Provide data collection mechanisms that are compliant with the Uniform Data Set (UDS) with field and cross-field validations to prevent errors at the data collection point. (1c) Assure ADC investigators access to high quality statistical analysis and experimental design support for new proposals and ongoing projects. (2a) Provide online access to the centralized subject database to support ongoing and new research proposals and clinical trials while ensuring the protection of subject confidentiality for all research participants. (2b) Incorporate mechanisms that allow tracking of referral sources and other data useful for recruitment and retention initiatives of the Education and Clinical Cores. (3a) To comply with all requests for data sharing and coordinate data correction and audit requests from the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). (3b) To develop novel methods of analysis and novel applications of existing data mining and analytic techniques to advance research on age-related dementia and cognitive decline. (3c) To facilitate the ADC's participation in productive collaborations and in the sharing of data through participation in cooperative studies with other ADCs, the NACC, and other researchers both inside and outside of Arizona. Additional funding will be sought for creating a data warehouse with easy-to-use interface.